yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Medals/B Medals
are toy-exclusive Yo-kai Medals introduced following the release of the Yo-kai Watch Blasters games, with the design of the Yo-kai Medals serving as the standard Medal designs in-game. These Medals work with the DX Yo-kai Watch Model U and Dream Model. When B Medals are inserted into either DX Yo-kai Watch models, it performs the normal soundbytes, but it also adds a musical motif, followed by announcing that Yo-kai's role as a Blaster. B Medals are black (except for the Legendaries), with their artwork featuring their Yo-kai doing some sort of action, with the name being written in calligraphic font. Similar to the Z and U Yo-kai Medals, B Medals feature a distinctive marking in the upper right corner of 4 specific kanji, which vary depending on what that Yo-kai's role is as a Buster: for Fighters, for Healers, for Rangers, and for Tanks. The kanji, much like the names, are written in a calligraphic font. The role of a Yo-kai as a Buster also influences the inner frame's color: Red for Attackers, Green for Healers, Purple for Rangers, and Dark Blue for Tanks. There are also B Medals that depict Boss Yo-kai. The B Medals that have Boss Yo-kai on them are known as . When inserted into the DX Yo-kai Watch U toy, it will play a ominous electric guitar chord. Brave tribe Fuyunyan B.jpg|Hovernyan (Attacker) Hovernyan_BM_(Rainbow_var.).jpg|Hovernyan (Rainbow var.) (Attacker) Reuknight_BM.jpg|Reuknight (Tank) Corptain B Medal.jpg|Corptain (Tank) Burī-taichō B Medal.jpg|Sergeant Burly (Ranger) Marshall_Bully_BM.jpg|Marshal Bully (Ranger) Onigiri-zamurai B Medal.jpg|Slicenrice (Attacker) Yakionigiri B Medal.jpg|Flamurice (Attacker) Arai Mashō B Medal.jpg|Washogun (Healer) Man'ojishi B Medal.jpg|Lie-in Heart (Attacker) Chansin_BM.jpg|Chansin (Attacker) Kusanagi B Medal.jpg|Gleam (Attacker) B3-NK1_BM.jpg|B3-NK1 (Tank) Blazion_BM.jpg|Blazion (Ranger) Cruncha_BM.jpg|Cruncha (Attacker) Momotaronyan B Medal.png|Taronyan (Tank) Maskudonyan B Medal.png|Machonyan (Attacker) Onigumo_B_Medal.jpg|Arachnevil (Attacker) Illuminoct_BM.jpg|Illuminoct (Attacker) Moximous_N_BM.jpg|Moximous N (Attacker) Snartle_BM.jpg|Snartle (Attacker) Slacka-slash_BM.jpg|Slacka-slash (Attacker) Tanbo_BM.jpg|Tanbo (Attacker) Mysterious tribe Mirapo B Medal.jpg|Mirapo (Tank) Miadox_BM.jpg|Miradox (Tank) Yami_Kagami_B_Medal.jpg|Mircle (Tank) Kyubi B Medal.jpg|Kyubi (Attacker) Frostail_BM.jpg|Frostail (Attacker) Nue B Medal.jpg|Chymera (Attacker) Fumazaru B Medal.jpg|Kingmera (Attacker) Fuu2_BM.jpg|Fuu2 (Attacker) Bakurobaa B Medal.png|Tattletell (Healer) Sebastian B Medal.png|Verygoodsir (Healer) Enraenra B Medal.jpg|Smogmella Hanahojin B Medal.jpg|Snottle (Ranger) Tengu_BM.jpg|Tengu (Attacker) Statiking_BM.jpg|Statiking (Attacker) Master_Oden_BM.jpg|Master Oden (Healer) Toadal_Demon_BM.jpg|Toadal Demon (Attacker) Toadal_Demon_BM_(Rainbow_var.).jpg|Toadal Demon (Rainbow var.) (Attacker) Tough tribe Noway_BM.jpg|Noway (Tank) Dromp_BM.jpg|Dromp (Tank) Mad_Mountain_BM.jpg|Mad Mountain (Tank) Kinkaku B Medal.png|Castelius I (Ranger) Roughraff_BM.jpg|Roughraff (Attacker) Hiraishin_B_Medal.jpg|Frazzel (Attacker) Rhinormous B.jpg|Rhinormous (Tank) Robonyan_B_Medal.jpg|Robonyan (Tank) Goldenyan_BM.jpg|Goldenyan (Tank) Robonyan F-gata Busters.jpg|Robonyan F (Tank) Toadal_Dude_BM.jpg|Toadal Dude (Tank) Oyamori_B_Medal.jpg|Uber Geeko (Ranger) Musha_Kabuto_B_Medal.jpg|Rhinoggin (Tank) Mimikin_SM.jpg|Mimikin (Tank) Kabukiroid bmedal.png|Kabukiroid (Friend Form - Tank) Kintaronyan B Medal.jpg|Kintaronyan (Attacker) Inunyan_B_Medal.jpg|Doggynyan (Attacker) Gamammoth B Medal.jpg|Enduriphant (Tank) Asekkaki B Medal.jpg|Swelton (Tank) Charming tribe Kappa B Medal.png|Faux Kappa (Attacker) Atsugaruru B Medal.jpg|Swelterrier (Attacker) Cadin_BM.jpg|Cadin (Ranger) Singcada_BM.jpg|Singcada (Ranger) Jibanyan B Medal.jpg|Jibanyan (Attacker) Jibanyan_BM_(Rainbow_var.).jpg|Jibanyan (Rainbow var.) (Attacker) Jibanyan_S_BM.jpg|Jibanyan S (Attacker) Warunyan B Medal.jpg|Baddinyan (Attacker) 61FoWyezX-L.jpg|Thornyan (Attacker) Komasan B Medal.jpg|Komasan (Attacker) Komasan_BM_(Rainbow_var.).jpg|Komasan (Rainbow var.) (Attacker) Komasan_S_BM.jpg|Komasan S (Attacker) Komajiro_BM.jpg|Komajiro (Attacker) Komajiro_S_BM.jpg|Komajiro S (Attacker) Walkappa_BM.jpg|Walkappa (Attacker) Namigappa B Medal.jpg|Supyo (Attacker) Buchinyan B.jpg|Buchinyan (Ranger) Jibakomabmedal.png|Jibakoma (Attacker) Sailornyan B Medal.jpg|Sailornyan (Healer) Monkeynyan_BM.jpg|Monkeynyan (Ranger) Bakusoku_B_Medal.jpg|Nekidspeed Blizzaria_BM.jpg|Blizzaria (Attacker) Hyakki-hime B Medal.jpg|Damona (Attacker) Pinkipoo_BM.jpg|Pinkipoo (Healer) Pookivil_BM.jpg|Pookivil (Healer) Master_Nyada_BM.jpg|Master Nyada (Ranger) B-Jibanyan_BM.jpg|B-Jibanyan (Attacker) B-Komasan_BM.jpg|B-Komasan (Attacker) Rudy_BM.jpg|Rudy (Attacker) Rubeus_J_BM_(Friend_Form).jpg|Rubeus J (Friend Form; Attacker) Mighty Dog (Friend Form) B Medal.jpg|Hardy Hound (Friend Form; Ranger) Heartful tribe Hungramps_BM.jpg|Hungramps (Healer) Kirin B Medal.jpg|Kyryn (Healer) Ikkaku_B_Medal.jpg|Unikrin (Healer) Unkirin_BM_(Rainbow_var.).jpg|Unikirin (Rainbow var.) (Healer) Honobonobusmedal.jpg|Happierre (Healer) Sunao B Medal.png|Sandmeh (Healer) Tongus_BM.jpg|Tongus (Healer) Kizunurse B Medal.png|Nurse Tongus (Healer) Karakasa-majin B Medal.png|Scarasol (Tank) Wakame-kun_B_Medal.jpg|Wiglin (Healer) Kelpacabana_BM.jpg|Kelpacabana (Healer) Mozuku-sensei_BM.jpg|Mozuku-sensei Sei Okan B Medal.jpg|Mama Aura (Healer) Raioton_B_Medal.jpg|Papa Bolt (Tank) Hyōhennu_B_Medal.jpg|Reversa (Healer) Hyōhenna_B_Medal.png|Reversette (Attacker) Zashiki-warashin B Medal.jpg|High Gnomey (Healer) Okanenider B Medal.jpg|Supoor Hero (Ranger) Pheasanyan_BM.jpg|Pheasanyan (Healer) Peppillon_BM.jpg|Peppillon (Healer) Ol'_Saint_Trick_BM.jpg|Ol' Saint Trick (Healer) Urashimanyan_BM.jpg|Urashimanyan (Healer) Shady tribe Debibiran B Medal.jpg|Beelzebold (Attacker) Count_Cavity_BM.jpg|Count Cavity (Attacker) Count_Zapaway_BM.jpg|Count Zapaway (Attacker) Hidabat B Medal.jpg|Hidabat (Ranger) USApyon B Medal.jpg|Usapyon (Attacker) Usapyon_BM_(Rainbow_var.).jpg|Usapyon (Rainbow var.) (Attacker) Usapyon_BM_(Invader_Mode).jpg|Usapyon (Vader Mode - Attacker) USApyon Emperor Medal.jpg|Usapyon (Emperor Mode - Attacker) B-USApyon_BM.jpg|B-Usapyon (Attacker) USApyon Football B Medal.jpg|Usapyon (American Football Style) (Attacker) USApyon Military B Medal.jpg|Usapyon (Military Style) (Attacker) Usapyon_BM_(Marine_Style).jpg|Usapyon (Marine Style) (Attacker) Usapyon_BM_(Driving_Style).jpg|Usapyon (Driving Style) (Attacker) Niku-kui Otoko B Medal.png|Carniboy (Ranger) Dokeching_B_Medal.jpg|Greesel (Ranger) Awevil_BM.jpg|Awevil (Ranger) Gabunyan B Medal.jpg|Dracunyan (Attacker) Todemeki B Medal.jpg|Eyesoar (Tank) Agon_BM.jpg|Agon (Attacker) Darkyubi_BM.jpg|Darkyubi (Attacker) Gutsy_Bones_BM_(Friend_Form).jpg|Gutsy Bones (Friend Form - Ranger) Eerie Tribe Jinmenken B Medal.jpg|Manjimutt (Ranger) Tsuchigomo B Medal.jpg|Arachnus (Attacker) Jorogomo B Medal.png|Arachnia (Ranger) Hanako-san B Medal.png|Toiletta (Attacker) Oiran B Medal.jpg|Everfore (Ranger) Fujimi Gozen B Medal.jpg|Eterna (Attacker) Onarazumono B Medal.jpg|Cheeksqueek (Ranger) Cuttincheez_BM.jpg|Cuttincheez (Ranger) Don'yorīnu B Medal.png|Dismarelda (Tank) Drenchetta_BM.jpg|Drenchetta (Healer) Shinigamidori B Medal.jpg|Skreek (Attacker) Darknyan_BM.jpg|Darknyan Nosirs_BM.jpg|Nosirs (Ranger) Slippery tribe Draglordbmedal.png|Dragon Lord (Attacker) Seiryu B Medal.jpg|Azure Dragon (Attacker) Nagabana B Medal.jpg|Babblong (Ranger) Bananose_BM.jpg|Bananose (Ranger) Whisper_BM.jpg|Whisper (Ranger) Whisper_B_Medal.jpg|Whisper (Rainbow var.) (Ranger) Orochi Busters.jpg|Venoct (Attacker) Shadow_Venoct_B_Medal.png|Shadow Venoct (Healer) Tsuchinoko B Medal.jpg|Noko (Healer) Tsuchinoko_Panda_B_Medal.jpg|Pandanoko (Healer) Tsuchinoko_Seijin_B_Medal.jpg|Starry Noko (Ranger) Kongaragyaru B Medal.jpg|Whinona (Attacker) Yao Bikuni B Medal.jpg|Mermadonna (Attacker) Izanami B Medal.jpg|Mermother (Attacker) Rokurokubi B Medal.jpg|Lady Longnek (Ranger) Wicked Tribe Yakkai bmedal.png|Unfairy (Ranger) Fukai_B_Medal.jpg|Unkaind (Healer) Yo-kai B Medal.jpg|Untidy (Tank) A184c41b.jpg|Unpleasant (Ranger) Hakai B Medal.jpg|Unkeen (Attacker) Enma Tribe Enma-daiō B Medal.jpg|Lord Enma (Attacker) Boss Yo-kai Shogun_King_BM.jpg|Shogunyan Nobosetonman B Medal.jpg|Sproink Onobori Kuroton B Medal.jpg|Hoggles Gusty_Bones_BM.jpg|Gutsy Bones Gashadokuro G B Medal.jpg|Goldy Bones Diamant Dokuro B Medal.jpg|Glitzy Bones SV_Snaggerjag_BM.jpg|SV Snaggerjag Dai-hachi Sanzumaru B Medal.jpg|Styx Mk.VI Slimamander_BM.jpg|Slimamander Eyedra_v706_2308715.png|Eyedra Gargaros_23_b717_2306543.png|Gargaros Ogralus_23_b718_2306544.png|Ogralus Kuro_Oni_B_Medal.jpg|Orcanos Demuncher_23_b710_2306543.png|Demuncher Devourer_BM.jpg|Devourer G-babaan_23_b724_2306544.png|Tattleterror Rubeus_j_b701_2309610.png|Rubeus J Hardy_hound_23_b702_2309611.png|Hardy Hound Dondoro_B_Medal.jpg|Wobblewok Prison_Breaker_B_Medal.jpg|Mass Mutterer Whismallow_Man_Medal.png|Whismellowman Image-3.jpg|Dame Dedtime McKraken_BM.jpg|McKraken Kabukiroid B Medal .jpg|Kabuking Zazel_BM.jpg|Zazel Robonyan-28_23_b725_2315996.png|Robonyan 28 Robonyan_3000_BM.jpg|Robonyan 3000 Ayatori-sama B Medal.jpg|Kat Kraydel Hi no Shin Medal.png|Hinozall Hinozall_Awoken_BM.jpg|Hinozall Awoken Akamaneki B Medal.jpg|Akamaneki Shirokoma B Medal.jpg|Shirokoma Akamaneki Gold B Medal.jpg|Akamaneki Gold Shirokoma B Medal-0.jpg|Shirokoma Gold Captain_Thunder_BM.jpg|Captain Thunder Pink Emperor Medal.png|Pink Emperor Category:Subpages Category:Yo-kai Medals